Обсуждение участника:One.pretorius/Archive 1
Мы рады видеть вас здесь и надеемся, что ваша плодотворная деятельность сделает Убежище ещё лучше! — Xanvier Xanbie (обсуждение) 06:55, сентября 9, 2016 (UTC) Картинки Здравствуйте. Не обязательно копировать картинки с Ньюки и загружать на Убежище, достаточно просто прописать название картинки на Ньюке в карточке персонажа. Дубликаты картинок и их элементы с HUDом удаляются со временем, т.к. они хм... скажу "не особо не подходят". См. подробнее.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:11, сентября 15, 2016 (UTC) Загрузка иллюстраций Привет! При загрузке иллюстраций в Убежище следует соблюдать следующее: # Именовать скрины таким образом: Префикс игры (FNV, FO3 и т.д.) + название + индекс, если нужно. («FO4 Laser rifle.png» или «FO4 Laser rifle 1.png», «FO4 Laser rifle 2.png»). # Делать скриншоты с отключенным HUD (элементы меню, здоровье, патроны и т. п.). Для этого откройте консоль (клавиша ~) и введите . # Соблюдать правила именования, категоризацию и лицензирование. * Подробнее о том, как делать скриншоты: Требования к скриншотам. ** В Убежище так же есть чат, там всегда помогут и подскажут как лучше поступить. Удачи Вам!--25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 12:08, сентября 20, 2016 (UTC) Загрузка файлов Вынужден повторно обратиться к Вам! Пожалуйста, прочтите сообщения выше. Все иллюстрации противоречащие правилам - будут удаляться. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 14:36, сентября 26, 2016 (UTC) : Уточню 3-й раз: «UFO-crash-cave-FO4.png» — НЕ правильно, «FO4 UFO crash cave.png» — Правильно. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 17:21, октября 6, 2016 (UTC) Про письма в бутылках Привет. Статья про серию квестов по письмам в бутылках уже есть в Убежище. Вот здесь. Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 15:33, октября 14, 2016 (UTC) : Сделfл перенаправление. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 07:58, октября 15, 2016 (UTC) Квестовые и разные предметы Привет, я вижу ты занимаешься Разными и Квестовыми предметами, посмотри, пожалуйста, что ещё можно и нужно перенести из Хлама. Я переношу периодически, но мне кажется там ещё болтаются непонятки. И "Новые кабели" может тоже в Квестовые отправить? Меня из-за них долго сомнения терзали, поэтому я их не трогала, а квест "Последний рейс К." я не проходила, поэтому не знаю в единственном экземпляре там кабели или нет, если нет, тогда их и в Хлам надо. Заранее спасибо Mrs danka (обсуждение) 11:36, октября 17, 2016 (UTC) :То что он квестовый даже не обсуждается))) (новые кабели) Ещё в хламе висят непонятные Сжатые данные, Медальон Анники, Термоэлемент и Радиоштуки (они вероятно из какого-то побочного квеста за Институт), они меня оооочень смущают, мне кажется их надо выгнать из Хлама в Разное.Mrs danka (обсуждение) 13:17, октября 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Медальон Анники - квеста нет, про него просто упоминается в Дневнике Эдвина, что он его потерял на дне озера и все. :::Медальон Анники точно не квестовый. Это медальон жены Эдвина с Честнат-Хиллок. А вот где он оказывается после того, как его подбираешь, в хламе или в разном, я уже не помню. Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 13:54, октября 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::Медальон Анники в хламе. Квеста для него нет.One.pretorius (обсуждение) 10:39, октября 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::Чистить сообщения здесь как-то не принято. Потому что там отражаются разные рабочие моменты. Стереть информацию от предыдущего оппонента и сказать о том же самом своими словами — это сильно, да, по-взрослому так. Всё равно же в истории видно — кто, что и когда написал. Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 10:56, октября 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Ну и пойдём ко мне тогда, тут судя по всему сотрудничества и участия не дождёшься((( Mrs danka (обсуждение) 11:23, октября 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::::В истории как раз видно, что я написал о медальоне раньше без подписи. А если, что-то то удалил то случайно. И я не претендую на "Стереть информацию от предыдущего оппонента и сказать о том же самом своими словами" зачем мне это ? что я выиграю ?One.pretorius (обсуждение) 06:22, октября 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: Такое бывает, подтверждаю!--25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 06:43, октября 19, 2016 (UTC) Про пеленгатор «Случайная локация» было написано не просто так. У разных геймеров в разных прохождениях эти локации каждый раз разные. У Вас это жёлтое здание, у меня — дом Кэботов, Корвега и больница Парсонс. Вот поэтому и «случайная». Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 16:33, октября 26, 2016 (UTC) :ЯсноOne.pretorius (обсуждение) 13:24, октября 27, 2016 (UTC) Лицензия Привет! Небольшая просьба - при загрузке изображений не забывайте проставлять лицензию. Проблема в том, что файлы без лицензии подлежат удалению! --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 13:33, октября 28, 2016 (UTC) :Я загрузил их через меню Добавить фото в галерею Как теперь добавить лицензию One.pretorius (обсуждение) 13:54, октября 28, 2016 (UTC) :: Через кнопку «Править» страницу добавить: Лицензирование , и под ним поставить шаблон . В файлах Банкер Хилл я уже проставил, просто рекомендация на будущее. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 15:19, октября 28, 2016 (UTC) ::: Спасибо One.pretorius (обсуждение) 15:43, октября 28, 2016 (UTC) :::: Всегда пожалуйста - обращайтесь!--25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 16:12, октября 28, 2016 (UTC) Про иллюстрации Я некоторые картинки в частности постеры вытягиваю из распакованных файлов игры. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 19:48, ноября 7, 2016 (UTC) : Да я уже понял, просто показалось, что они дубликаты нюковских, а потом присмотрелся — Ваши лучше! :) --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 19:52, ноября 7, 2016 (UTC) Просьба Пожалуйства, не удаляйте неиспользуемые строчки параметров в карточке. Последующие правщики будут дополнять информацию по ним.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:33, ноября 9, 2016 (UTC) : Хорошо One.pretorius (обсуждение) 15:39, ноября 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Спасибо за понимание.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 16:06, ноября 9, 2016 (UTC) Мистер Смит Не знаю как с вами иначе связаться. Я специально занимался этим Смитом, что бы выяснить к какому дому его приписать, то что вы при команде через консоль попали в довоенный Сенкчуари и увидели Смита стоящего около дома выжевшего, не обозначает, что его видно во время квеста. во время квеста этот мистер спавнится впереди фургона вол-тек и его НИКАК нельзя увидеть из дома выжевшего. проверено неоднократно. Proxyoff 19:39, ноября 12, 2016 (UTC) :Поправил маленько. Для оформления сообщений делайте новый абзац. как я.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:44, ноября 12, 2016 (UTC) :: А вот у меня его можно наблюдать пробегающим возле окна в халате, и что самое удивительное даже без использования консоли. Я верну информацию назад. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 20:51, ноября 12, 2016 (UTC) ::: 6 раз запустил новую игру, на 6 раз я успел увидеть пробегающую фигуру, если бы не записывал видео, я бы не понял что это за НПС пробежал =). Для того чтобы успеть его увидеть надо сразу после диалога о прогулке в парк идти в комнату ни теряя ни секунды. Вы правы, признаю свою ошибку. Вывод - в доме, который в Убежище условно нумеровали №9, гарантировано проживал этот дяденька в халате, так как фигура бежит именно оттуда. Так что прописывайте его туда =) это ваше открытие =).--Proxyoff 21:29, ноября 12, 2016 (UTC) :::: В какой дом его записать, лучше вам знать. Из своих наблюдений скажу, что Смит спавнится возле открытой калитки дома Выжившего и пробегает мимо окна в сторону БТР. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 21:39, ноября 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Изображение в момент спавна One.pretorius (обсуждение) 08:48, ноября 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Заметил, что Роза с сыном стоят возле дома №4 One.pretorius (обсуждение) 08:55, ноября 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Мисс Роза обозначена как «соседка», пацан вообще никак не обозначен. Стоят они не у дома с надписью «Rosa» на ящике, а у следующего. Так что со 100%-й уверенностью утверждать, что это именно они, нельзя. Хотя очень хочется, да. Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 11:40, ноября 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Я открыл довоенный Сенкчуари в CreationKit. Это именно они Роза и ее сын. Их id MQ101Rosa и MQ101RosaSon. То, что они стоят возле 4 дома не мешает им жить в 3 доме. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 12:56, ноября 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Ну ок, хорошо. Я не против, я только за. Мне бы всех-всех хотелось опознать. Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 15:52, ноября 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::: Хорошо завтра вытяну из CreationKit всех оставшихся жителей. Вставлю их скрины пока сюда. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 16:20, ноября 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::: Найденные персонажи из довоенного Santuary thumb|220x220px|left MQ101MrSumner и editor id MQ101MrsSumner thumb|220x220px|left MQ101MrWashington и MQ101MrsWashington thumb|left|220px MQ101MrsAble thumb|left|220px MQ101MrsParker и MQ101MrParker One.pretorius (обсуждение) 07:26, ноября 14, 2016 (UTC) One.pretorius (обсуждение) 07:27, ноября 14, 2016 (UTC) Images Wonderful images you're uploading here with SaraKonnor2. You know, there's also a possibility to upload them to the main English wiki, and then you can also add them here without having to upload them again. See http://ru.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Fo4_Sanctuary_Hills_Overview.png as an example. Right now, they're often uploaded twice. Jspoel (bc main wiki). :Хорошо, буду делать по мере возможности. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 15:42, ноября 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, I will do as much as possible.One.pretorius (обсуждение) 15:43, ноября 15, 2016 (UTC) ::: That's great! I will save us (me) a lot of time. Jspoel Просьба с изображениями Доброго времени суток. Хорошо что на тройку перешли и решили оттуда фотки грузить. Забыл сказать про один ньюанс — раньше сюда загружали такие же фотки интерьеров, на которых были запечатлены и персонажи, но потом решили от таких избавляться, поскольку в идеале для статей про локации персы не должны пестрить там своим видом. Эти фотки удалили/заменили и сделали что-то с ними ещё. Пожалуйста удаляйте этих персов из локаций, иначе опять будет очередной завал, до которого не все дойдут, даже такой старательный копатель в файлах и статьях, как я.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:24, ноября 22, 2016 (UTC) :Хорошо буду загружать на тройку фотки без персонажей. Но как по мне так интерьер в своей нетронутой форме со всем, что там есть более атмосферен.One.pretorius (обсуждение) 10:31, ноября 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Я даже думаю наперёд — кто-нибудь в дальнейшем может додуматься — а зачем на фотках энергоснабжений Хэнка и дома Скензи люди, которые загораживают предметы? Скажут, что важен просто интерьер в доме, общий вид ландшафта, панорамы и ничего более. А если в редакторе представится такой момент, что в комнате 3*3 квадратных метра будет 15 персонажей?) Неужели для запечатления вида комнаты нужно будет фоткать её со всеми персами?) Как по мне лучше общий вид без всяких излишеств, в локациях - фотки про локации, а в персах - фотки про персов, а не наоборот.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:41, ноября 22, 2016 (UTC) Следы Зиммера Эти данные из 4-ой части — последние или есть по Зиммеру что-то ещё? Заметки, разговоры, слухи в Институте?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:48, ноября 23, 2016 (UTC) : Есть еще две записи в терминалах: 1. И хотя некоторые ученые старшего поколения предпочитают термин ""андроид"" (прекрасный пример - доктор Циммер), широкое распространение получил термин ""синт"". 2. Сиверсон.К Запись: Последний этап тестирования завершен. Результаты в рамках ожидаемых значений. Сообщили лично доктору Циммеру, так как он лично заказал тестирование. Похоже, результат его не удовлетворил. Не понятно, чего он ожидал. Он отказался уточнить, для чего хотел провести тестирование. И несколько диалогов нашел в стринге (не знаю чьих правда): 1. Сначала доктор Циммер, теперь доктор Айо. Сколько людей еще потеряет бюро робоконтроля? 2. С тех пор как ушел доктор Циммер, Айо совсем распоясался. 3. Я начинаю скучать по доктору Циммеру. Будь он здесь, ничего этого бы не произошло. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 10:20, ноября 23, 2016 (UTC) :Дополню высказыванием Айдо: Doctor Zimmer holds that position. He's supervising the retrieval of some of the more... 'high profile' units. In his absence, I keep things running smoothly. Видимо он обладал авторитетом среди коллег по цеху из-за того, что был более консервативным. Только с заметкой Стиверсона неясно. А я-то надеялся, что про него уже всё описано.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:17, ноября 27, 2016 (UTC) :: О высказывании Джастин Айо в квесте Учреждение закрытого типа в одном из диалогов говорит Это должность доктора Циммера. Сейчас он занят возвращением объектов, представляющих... особый интерес. Я эту реплику практически дословно уже добавил в статью.One.pretorius (обсуждение) 20:12, ноября 27, 2016 (UTC) ::: Про заметку Сиверсона.К. Сиверсон работал в лаборатории Лаборатории ВРЭ (В Институте). Запись о Циммере находится в терминале Лаборатории ВРЭ. Речь идет о об тестировании ВРЭ. Циммер лично заказал тестирование. (Постараюсь добавить эти записи в статью)One.pretorius (обсуждение) 20:12, ноября 27, 2016 (UTC) :::: Всю, явную информацию из Института по Циммеру добавил в статью. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 07:31, декабря 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Спасибо, я этого не забуду)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 22:59, декабря 28, 2016 (UTC) Портал Вы заглядывали на обсуждения портала? Там несколько вопросов, связанных с 4-ой частью повисло. Если знаете чем помочь, буду рад.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:16, ноября 27, 2016 (UTC) : Постараюсь помочь чем смогу. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 20:14, ноября 27, 2016 (UTC) Стаб-статьи Доброго времени суток. Заметил, что сводка по попрошайке Микки обновилась, но я смутно припоминаю, что во время событий BS он вроде как погиб. И вроде по канону. Я как-то хотел проверить и уточнить многие моменты в игре, поэтому ориентируюсь на метки в шаблонах "Доработать" из этой категории. Когда я нарою всё необходимое и важное, то я только потом убеждаюсь, что вроде собрал всё, что можно было и только потом удаляю. Прошу не удалять шаблоны-метки типа "Доработать", а то там могут быть скрыто что-нибудь или что-то остаётся по мелочи доделать. Кстати отчасти вы выполняете план по Акции 7, не хотите заодно отметиться там, если вы занимаетесь переводами из руководства по игре?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 22:35, декабря 11, 2016 (UTC) : И вам доброго. С Микки, я удалил шаблон, а потом уже понял, что не стоило, и больше уже не удалял при редактировании. В Акцию 7 добавился. Просматривая персонажей из FO3 заметил, что не все добавлены в акцию (у которых нет описания из GOTY). One.pretorius (обсуждение) 07:31, декабря 12, 2016 (UTC) :: Ничего страшного, я позже отмечу/разберусь с ним. Где-то по моим ванговским прикидкам 15% персов с приведённым текстом из GOTY уже переведено точно, так что их можно не считать. Часть персов вырезано из игр, другая часть вообще не упоминается в руководстве, таких не очень много. Но остались всякие персы с недополненой до конца информацией, так что для этого нужно немножко поискать данные. И поскольку за обновлением сводки по акции, которую кстати совместил ещё с 5-ю (персы из дополнений), то сводка 7-ки может быть неактуальной по содержанию, её просто так активно не разбирали раньше, вот и не успеваю всё проверить. В принципе. для отчётности она никому не нужна. Куча участников правила статьи по этой тематике, однако делалось это как попало темпами черепахи. Оформлять статьи, перепроверять инфу, а затем искать правщиков - мероприятия длинные, поэтому скорее всего она ещё повиснет, но всё же закроется и по возможности подведу итоги. Тем более, если народ хочет переводить и это делает, то дело двинулось быстрее, даже странно немного)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:35, декабря 12, 2016 (UTC) Сполох Привет. Вообще-то перевод по Сполоху уже сделан Судьёй пустоши и мной. Я полагаю, что вы немного переусердствовали.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:11, декабря 23, 2016 (UTC) : Сорри не заметил, привык, что перевод всегда сверху. Я не против отменения правки One.pretorius (обсуждение) 21:08, декабря 23, 2016 (UTC) :: One.pretorius, согласен, это общая характеристика, логично, если перевод будет сверху, и некоторые особенности Вашего перевода мне нравятся. При этом, наши переводы, в целом, схожи...Давайте, чем отменять, я выполню “дружественное слияние„ )). --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 18:30, декабря 24, 2016 (UTC) ::: Судья пустоши Я только за. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 21:24, декабря 24, 2016 (UTC) Приглашение Просто как-то вы с Соло понапроставляли пасхалки, а повод для их проставления непонятен. Прошу к разбору.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:06, января 2, 2017 (UTC) Снайпер - хочет 2.00 $ Привет! Это об чём речь? --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 12:54, января 20, 2017 (UTC) : thumb Приветствую. В редакторе у всех случайных событий есть названия. Было бы неплохо добавить их в таблицу. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 17:47, января 20, 2017 (UTC) :: Супер! Да, думаю это будет в тему! Спасибо!--25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 17:51, января 20, 2017 (UTC) Неиспользуемые изображения Приветствую! В файловом хранилище есть 3 файла, вами загруженных, но не используемых на страницах: FO4 Waterfront wmap.jpg, FO4 Synth Retention Bureau lmap.jpg, FO4 Mass Fusion executive suite wmap.jpg Если у вас нет на них дальнейших планов, я бы их удалил. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 14:58, февраля 6, 2017 (UTC) : FO4 Synth Retention Bureau lmap - я бы просил не удалять, остальные уже не нужны. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 15:45, февраля 6, 2017 (UTC) Пополнение цитатника И снова здравствуйте. По возможности я хотел бы, чтобы в процессе ваших разборок в квестах, персах и прочего в тематике Fallout 4 вы хотя бы скидывали в чат, у себя на странице обсуждения или где-нибудь ещё юморные цитаты с пояснением кто кому и при каких условиях говорит. Я стараюсь периодически пополнять их и по последней игре с дополнениями у меня как-то не очень хорошо и очень накладно получается что-то найти в этом плане. На крайний случай у меня терминалы и выставляемые вами цитаты персонажей.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 13:05, февраля 15, 2017 (UTC) : Приветствую. Нужны именно "юморные цитаты" ? Но такие очень редко встречаются, в основном жесткий постапокалиптический диалог. Если встречу юмор, буду записывать наверное у себя на странице. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 18:01, февраля 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Извиняюсь, я забыл кинуть ссылку на цитатник, именно туда и нужно вносить что-нибудь особое.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 08:59, февраля 16, 2017 (UTC) Шаблон «Находки» Приветствую. Спасибо за ваш вклад в статьи и локациях Fallout 4. Если не затруднит, прошу вас добавлять шаблон «Находки» корректно, в полном виде, через copy/paste, так как вид лишь визуально выглядит как нужно, не ссылаясь на FO4 (например), добавляя страницу в неточную (общую) категорию и отображая общие ссылки на статьи «Оружие», а не «Оружие Fallout 4» (что более корректно). Kylxackep (обсуждение) 23:43, марта 5, 2017 (UTC) : Приветствую. В дальнейшем так и буду добавлять (да и исправлять). One.pretorius (обсуждение) 06:59, марта 6, 2017 (UTC) Спасибо за внесение очень полезных карт из гайда! Так держать!!! --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 16:42, марта 7, 2017 (UTC) : Спасибо за внимание к моему скромному вкладу.One.pretorius (обсуждение) 18:27, марта 7, 2017 (UTC)